


Le rituel du chocolat

by neuf_vies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuf_vies/pseuds/neuf_vies
Summary: Oikawa reçoit toujours beaucoup de chocolat le 14 février et il partage chaque année avec Iwaizumi. Est-ce qu'il en sera de même cette fois ?





	Le rituel du chocolat

          Chaque année depuis qu’ils sont petits c’est la même chose. Avant même de passer les portes de l’école, Oikawa a déjà reçu des chocolats d’au moins deux filles. Une fois en cours, ce n’est plus la peine de compter. Chaque année, Oikawa en reçoit donc beaucoup trop et il en donne à Iwaizumi qui ne dit pas non à une sucrerie une fois de temps en temps. C’est presque devenu une blague entre eux, à la fin de la journée, Iwaizumi tend la main sans rien dire sur le chemin du retour, et Oikawa y dépose un paquet en riant.

          Depuis leur entrée au lycée, le jour de la Saint Valentin Iwaizumi tend toujours la main mais maintenant c’est pour aider Oikawa qui a de plus en plus de cadeaux et qui a du mal à tout transporter seul. Arrivés devant chez eux, Oikawa lui laisse toujours un sachet pour le remercier, même si Iwaizumi râle qu’il devrait se démerder tout seul.

          Evidemment, cette année ne fait pas exception, et ils se retrouvent les bras chargés devant chez eux. Iwaizumi lui rend les sacs pleins de paquets joliment décorés de rubans et de petits mots et s’apprête à en garder un quand Oikawa s’écrit :  
« Oh là, non, Iwa-chan ! Tu n’as pas le droit de choisir, c’est à moi de faire ça !  
-T’es sérieux ou quoi ? Je t’aide et je peux même pas prendre ce que je veux ? Tu t’en fiches d’où ça vient, de toute façon.  
-Tu te trompes complètement, je prends soin de tout ce que je reçois et je choisis ce que je donne ! Tiens ! »  
          Il lui laisse un paquet étonnamment gros dans un sachet en carton noir. Iwaizumi sourit, il n’aurait pas pensé recevoir ça, puis il se dit que ça cache quelque chose quand il se rend compte que le paquet est emballé dans un papier aux couleurs sobres et qu’il n’y a pas de froufrous.  
« C’est une marque cheap, c’est ça ? »  
          Oikawa tire la langue sur le côté et fait un clin d’œil exagéré comme dans les sketchs de comiques ou les mangas.  
« Oups ?  
-Sale merdeux, » râle Iwaizumi mais en réalité il s’en fiche de ce que c’est, ça ne change pas leur rituel et c’est ça qu’il aime bien plus que le chocolat en lui-même.  
          Pourtant, depuis qu’ils sont lycéens, peut-être même depuis la fin du collège, il vit de moins en moins bien le fait que son ami soit si populaire et frivole. Quelque part, ça le rassure qu’il ne soit pas sérieux, mais ça ne garantie en rien qu’il partagera un jour ses sentiments.

          Iwaizumi n’est pas du genre peureux, mais risquer de perdre une amitié de si longue date, ça ne se décide pas sur un coup de tête.  
« Tu vas rejoindre une de tes copines ce soir ? demande-t-il nonchalamment.  
-Comment ça « une de mes » copines ? s’offusque Oikawa. Si je sors avec quelqu’un le jour de la Saint Valentin, c’est que je suis sérieux !  
-Ouais c’est ça…  
-Iwa-chan, c’est ça que tu penses de moi ?!  
-Bah ouais.  
-Et bien pour ton information, je n’ai pas de copine sérieuse cette année.  
-Ah bon. »  
          Il est soulagé, mais il se contente de hausser les épaules. Oikawa a l’air vaguement vexé, mais il a ensuite un rictus.  
« C’est pas beau d’être jaloux, Iwa-chan.  
-Qui est jaloux ? » rétorque Iwaizumi avec l’intention de le frapper, qu’Oikawa anticipe en se précipitant à la porte de chez lui en riant.  
          Ils se saluent et rentrent chacun chez eux.

          Iwaizumi se change et s’allonge sur son lit pour se reposer. Il se met à jouer un peu sur son téléphone tout en réfléchissant à sa relation avec Oikawa. Elle lui plait comme elle est, mais il a aussi envie de la voir évoluer. Ils sont déjà plus proches qu’avec n’importe qui d’autre, et il ne pense pas exagérer en disant qu’il est sûrement plus important aux yeux d’Oikawa qu’aucune de ses petites amies l’a jamais été. C’est peut-être ce qui lui a permis de tenir le coup, finalement.  
          Dans quelques semaines, ils seront à la fac, et même s’ils seront dans la même et qu’ils continueront à se fréquenter, il n’est pas exclu qu’Oikawa devienne plus raisonnable et se trouve une vraie compagne avec qui ça pourrait durer.  
          Ses yeux se tournent vers le sac de chocolat et il se demande si l’année prochaine il pourra encore lui en chiper un morceau.

          Il rouvre les yeux en sursaut quand il entend son père l'appeler pour aller dîner. Il se frotte les yeux et baille longuement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

          Quand il revient dans sa chambre il se prend les pieds dans un objet qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir laissé trainer là. C'est le sachet de chocolat, il l'avait déjà oublié. Ça a beau être un truc pas cher, la taille l'intrigue et de toute façon il a envie de taper dedans alors il plonge dans le sachet. Il y a une enveloppe au fond.  
"'tain Oikawa, je croyais que tu prenais au sérieux les sentiments de tes admiratrices."  
          Mais il voit marqué "Iwa-chan" dessus et maintenant qu'il y regarde de plus près, il se rend compte que le paquet est sobre mais classe, le papier n'a pas de rubans mais possède de jolis motifs en relief brillants. Sa respiration s'accélère alors qu'il ouvre la lettre.  
"Iwa-chan, il n'y a jamais eu que toi. Sois mon Valentin ? Oikawa Tohru"  
          Le cœur battant, il arrache le papier cadeau de sa boîte et découvre un énorme et magnifique Godzilla en chocolat. Les détails sont incroyables. Cheap mon cul, oui !  
          Il sort aussitôt son téléphone, les mains tremblantes, puis se ravise. Ça se dit pas par téléphone ces trucs-là !  
          Il sort en courant, prévenant ses parents en coup de vent, et se précipite chez Oikawa. Heureusement qu'ils n'habitent pas loin. Quoiqu'il aurait été prêt à faire des kilomètres pour le retrouver.  
          Une fois là-bas il frappe et la mère d'Oikawa lui ouvre.  
"Hajime-chan, dit-elle joyeusement. Tohru est dans son bain mais tu peux aller l'attendre dans sa chambre.  
-Merci."

          C'est un des avantages quand on se connait depuis si longtemps, la famille de son meilleur ami ne s’étonne pas de le voir passer tard. Ça aide aussi à se sentir à l'aise, même si au final, le dénouement ne peut qu'être positif alors il n'a pas de raison de stresser.  
          Quelques minutes plus tard, Oikawa entre dans sa chambre et il a l'air légèrement surpris mais il sourit aussitôt.  
"Iwa-chan !"  
          Son expression est si adorable qu'Iwaizumi en est presque fâché. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le voit vulnérable et mignon mais aujourd'hui c'est différent.  
          Il se lève et le serre dans ses bras le plus fort possible et Oikawa se met à rire. C'est léger, c'est joli, c'est agréable.  
"Iwa-chan tu me fais mal, fait Oikawa au bout d'un moment.  
-Ah, pardon.  
-Je te pardonne si tu me fais un bisou."  
          Iwaizumi ne se fait pas prier et l'embrasse tendrement puis plus fougueusement au fur et à mesure. Il n'a pas autant d'expérience qu'Oikawa, il ne doit pas être super doué mais il s'en fout et c'est très probablement réciproque.  
"Tu aimes ton cadeau ?  
-Tu parles si j'aime ! Je pourrais jamais le manger ! Et ça a dû te coûter une blinde.  
-C'est rien, dit Oikawa en haussant les épaules. Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté, c'était une occasion en or."  
          Ils ne se lâchent pas et se câlinent encore longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tard et qu'Iwaizumi décide de rentrer.  
"On se voit demain ? dit-il sur le pas de la porte où Oikawa l'a raccompagné.  
-Ouais."  
          Ils ont toujours le bout des doigts entrelacés et il leur est difficile de se détacher.

          Enfin, Iwaizumi s'éloigne à reculons et Oikawa lance :  
"T'as intérêt à assurer pour le White Day !  
-T'inquiète, je vais gérer."  
          Ils rient et rentrent enfin chez eux.

          Bon bah va falloir qu'il trouve une idée d'enfer pour se rattraper. Son téléphone vibre et il ouvre un message d'Oikawa qui dit :  
"Je rigole, le fait que tu m'aies accepté me suffit comme cadeau."  
          Oikawa qui ne se montre pas égoïste, il est tombé sur la tête ? Nouveau message.  
"Après, si tu veux m'emmener au concert de  je dis pas non ! :p"  
          Voilà, là c'est lui.  
"T'as qu'à pas être relou pendant les jours à venir et on verra, répond-il.  
-C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton Valentin ???  
-C'est comme ça que je t'ai toujours parlé, ça va pas changer.  
-Et c'est comme ça que je t'aime."  
          Iwaizumi met quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il ne lui a pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Ça semblait logique, non ?  
"Moi aussi," répond-il.  
          Mais promis, la prochaine fois que l’occasion de présente, il lui dira correctement. Il a hâte d’être demain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Les chocolats Godzilla existent ! C'est en lisant l'article que j'ai décidé d'écrire ça :D (https://grapee.jp/en/93542) Je vous souhaite une bonne St Valentin, quelle que soit la manière dont vous la passez.


End file.
